Wounded Hearts
by TrippleL
Summary: Naruto begins to teach an ex clan leader, Hinata.  Sasuke and Sakura go through a dramatic healing process that was waiting for them for eleven years. Two couples, Two different stories. One Epic
1. Prolouge

_**Wounded Hearts**_

The bright sun rays, shine through my window, taking me out of my sleepy trance. Waking up is my favorite part of the day, a new day, a new chance to talk to Naruto. No, I must not think that way. He is the Hokage, I am the head of the Hyuuga clan. Our meetings are strictly business, plus.. He is still in love with Sakura.

Getting out of my comfortable bed, my bare feet touch the cold hard ground. The night gown clings to my body, I stare at myself in the mirror as I compare myself to who I was when I was thirteen. My hair grew all the way to my knees, I have a thinner face, almost alien. Taller of course, more curves than I had when I was sixteen.

" Hyuuga-sama, breakfast will be ready soon." A maid called through the door.

" I will be ready soon. Thank y-you." I nearly smacked myself, I had hoped that by the time I became clan head, my stutter would go away. How helpless can I be..?

_**Wounded Hearts....**_

I hate paperwork, more than I hate waking up so early in the morning, 6 AM! Seriously, who wakes up this early? Sakura doesn't even check in the Hospital until 9 am...But I guess this is one of the crappy stuff I have to do as Hokage.

Looking at the clock I see its 8:30, I think I might take a quick nap before I go to work again.. well.. I guess i could use my clones. Just to be careful.. I walk out my office , taking a quick glance around. Everything is clear.

" Sup."  
"Hey, I need you to do some paper work."  
" Again ..." The clone whined " Yep !"

Finally I can rest..

The door slams open and I fall out of the couch. " Naruto?! What have I told you about using clones?!" Sakura yelled. Well that was a pretty good 5 second rest...

___**Wounded Hearts....**_

Honestly! That Naruto, too lazy to do any of his damn work, he should know that being Hokage isn't all fun and games.  
Walking into the stuffy, dark jail cell below the Hokage monument, I see Kiba , guarding the cell. Man, I used to hate jail duty...

" Hey Sakura, whats up?!"

"Nothing much, just coming here for a visit." I shut the door behind me using a torch to light my way to the very unsteady staircases. I always hate coming down here. Its full of ruthless rapists and murderers, but I really shouldn't judge. Maybe there story is the same as Sasuke's, and after all its not their fault, its what made them to become like this.

I push the secret codes in the door, as it releases the latches I step in.

"Hello, Sasuke." I said flatly, I dropped the 'kun' after he nearly destroyed Konoha. Seems reasonable enough.

" Sakura." His dark glaze stayed staring at the ground. He finally looked at me, he was a broken man . Tricked and fooled and not knowing weather he wanted to live or die, which at times made me angry, and sad. His hair grew all the way towards his shoulders, greasy from not bathing, he had also grown some facial hair. " How's Naruto?" Sasuke usually started off the conversation like that.

And I always said the same thing. ' He is okay' And I've said that everyday since, he came was about 11 years ago. When I was 16. Then we would stare at each other for an hour and not say a single word, and at then , I would go to the hospital.

But, for some odd reason. I'm going to do something different, and I don't have a clue why.

" Well, yeah I guess." Sasukes eye's widened slightly then closed again, he's surprised. So am I. " This morning I caught him sleeping, and a clone of his doing all the paperwork.

Im not sure, but just now I think Sasuke chuckled. I saw him sort of smiling.. in exchanged I smiled back.

_**Wounded Hearts....**_

Its a sunny morning today, well I guess i shouldn't say morning. Looking down at my watch its says 1:30. Alright then afternoon. I have to meet Neji , at 2:00, I have time.

Neji, I wonder what he's doing right about now. Probably glaring a Lee, the thought makes me laugh. Passing through shops I spot Hinata, with her guards. I should go say Hi. The shop is a clothing shop.. An underwear shop. Poor Hinata , having to shop for a bra with two static dolls surround her, when they don't even have to! For goodness sake, she can fend for herself. Isn't that why she became the head of the clan?

"Hinata! Haven't seen you in a while." Hinata blushed seeing that I kind of yelled at her across the store. Her body guards stiffened.

" Its alright Kenji, Fen. This is a close friend." The bodyguards reluctantly moved.

" Well jeez, maybe I should start calling you Hinata- SAMA.

" No thank you, Im not very fond of that sama. ' Hinata' is perfectly fine." She and I laughed.

" Well I gotta head out. Neji is probably waiting on me.. It was nice seeing you." I turned around and started to walk away.

" I did not know you and Neji-neesan were in a relationship." I nearly fell over my two feet, I'm shocked.

" What makes you say that?!" This is the weirdist thing that someone has ever said to me.

" Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you guys are always training together and you were on the same team.. Forgive me I was jumping to conclusions."

" Oh no! Hinata, it's okay I was just a bit.. shocked." Hinata and I said our goodbyes, as I walked toward my old team's training spot.

"Good afternoon, Tenten." Neji smiled, a small smile at me. My face began to heat up, I don't know why..

**_Wounded hearts...._**

I smell horrible, I sweat the stench of rotting skunks. My hair is so greasy its nearly dripping, Naruto thought it'd be a suitable punishment for me to only be able to brush my teeth or bathe once every three months. Well, I deserved it no doubt, I went mad with revenge. And it took nearly every single person close to me to beat my sorry ass, and bring me to be executed. I was fine with that, but Naruto wasn't. And since he had saved the village from the Akatsuki, they let me live.

Sakura visits me every morning and night, I don't deserve to look at her, let alone talk to her about her life. And every time she comes, we stare at each other, but this morning she actually talked to me. I couldn't talk back, I'm no good in conversations. I want that to change, I want to change who I once was. I'm not going to be that person who glares at people .

I smiled today, and laughed. I have no idea how long it's been since I've done that, all I know is that I look forward to doing it again. And I hope that I can talk next time..

_**Wounded Hearts....**_

Walking towards my apartment, I mean _limping_towards my apartment, I see a kid playing catch with his father. It gives me the last memory I had with my my father, before he sacrificed himself.. My body aches, Tenten must have something on her mind because she fights so much better when she is distracted. The very opposite of everyone else. I walk by a couple of stores, there's a giant clock on one of them. 5:46. I need to take a shower and do jail duty.

The worst part of my job.. Jail duty.

**__**

Wounded Hearts:

I hope everyone of you enjoyed my story, and believe me , I'm so thankful for you reading it. Review and criticism is welcomed.

This was just the beginning, an introduction, I want this story to be separate love stories. And yes I know some of the characters are OOC, but it's needed for the story line.

And on chapters I wont make them all be a part of a chapter. I'll most likely do a one pairing in a chapter, at a time.

I already have the second chapter done. review and comment if you want me to post it. Ill probably post it on saturday or sunday. Maybe today ..

Thanks again for reading _Wounded Hearts,._

Sincerely, Tripple L.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wounded Hearts**_

" Well, I really don't see why the branch family, that are not ninjas, have the curse seal placed on them." The elders have been so irritating, I've been trying to convince them to not put the seal on branch members for quite some time now. Not to mention today is my birthday. But they will never listen. Always with their old ways.  
" If you must ask again, it is too protect the Byakugan's secrets." My grandfather hissed. He has done nothing but glare at me all my life, not even spoken to me before I was twenty, and never congratulated me on becoming leader, but I guess thats who he is... I shouldn't judge him for that.

" B-but they are always inside the manor, unless they are ninja, I just don't see that it is fit to curse our own family." I grew quiet. The elders glared at me some more..

" You are weak Hinata, you can barely speak, you think too much of what others want, I do not think you are ready to be Head of clan. You will never be ready to take on this position." I wanted to cry, I wanted to run.

" I call for an impeach!" Elder Hyuuga Ryuk yelled. " An impeach? Are you out of your mind?! There hasn't been an impeach in over 100 years." " Please , give me one more chance I promise tha-" " Enough. Hinata, you are a disgrace against the Hyuuga, you are to be banished from this manor and a seal will be placed on you."  
This isn't happening! I nearly began to cry, but I hold back the tears. " Alright. " I say, without any emotion . Why aren't I fighting back?! Maybe I secretly want this to happen.. " Unfortunately for you Hinata, we have to place the seal right away." Elder Yama spoke, he used to be very kind to me when I was a child. " I will begin right away." I knelt , awaiting my fate, as Elder Yama starts the series of hand seals, his cold hands placed on my temples send a jolt of Pain. It hurts so much, I scream, it feels as if someone is crushing my skull. My hands clutch my head,the pain is almost too much to take. Everything is going black..

_Wounded hearts...._

I need to get out of this damned office! I don't even have a clue when I was out of here.. Its like what, 5:30? There's nothing on my desk that can wait, 2-3 hours maybe? I'll make a clone , and then I can escape! Okay.  
" Hey there. Act like me and finish some of this paper work, okay?" The clone nodded. Man I really need a hair cut, I can almost put it in a ponytail. Well I still got my ship shape body, and no more orange jump-suit, just regular old robe and hokage hat.. Which reminds me I need to change if I want to blend in with the crowd. Lets see.. Here we go. A nice coat, dark pants, and a scarf. Everything you need for a cold December day.  
Hmm, how am I going to sneak out without the guards seeing.. Oh now there's nothing like going back to the past. The guards are coming towards me, probably don't recognize me from far away. Here we go..

" Sexy-no-jutsu!" My sexy female body knocked them straight down. Honestly, I need better guards if I can fool them this easily..

Walking out the door is a breeze, I feel like I haven't walked in over years. Well thats a lie, usually there are a few emergencies now and then, but I like to walk when I really don't have anything to worry about... Now, where should I go, to the park.. No people will recognize me and then that'll blow my cover. Obviously can't go shopping.. Maybe I'll visit Sasuke, nah, then I will have to go past the Hokage tower. Where is a spot no one would want to go but decent enough for me to relax?  
Well, I could go to the entrance of the Forest of death. Actually , thats not too bad, as long as I don't go in it. Im fine.

_Wounded Hearts...._

What am I doing? Why am I here? I ran away again. I keep running away, why can't I change? Im not even living in the Hyuuga manor. I hae no place to go, no money. Im cursed with this mark, I knew that the Elders were trying to get me out of being the Head of the clan. They were waiting for me to make a mistake and I blew it. I blew it. I guess thats why I came to the Forest of Death to kill my self, but I don't even have the guts to get inside. It's snowing , it's cold, I have my bags with me. And it's my birthday.  
The bush just moved, there is no wind. " W-who's there?" My teeth won't stop chattering from the cold.  
A man with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes shows up. " Hinata? What are you doing out here in the cold with no jacket?" I couldn't answer, my teeth are chattering so hard I can't even speak. Naruto takes of his coats and puts it over my shoulders. Im just wearing my Hyuuga robes..The leaders robes.. " Thank-k you, Hokage-sama." I could barely speak to him at all, I feel like slapping myself.  
" No problem, and Hinata, never call me Hokage-sama again. Got that?" He gave a warm friendly smile that used to fill my heart with joy, until today. " Now , whats up ? Why is the leader of the great powerful Hyuuga clan, outside in front of the Forbidden forest of death?"  
I felt like crying, and I did. " Naruto.. Im not the head of the Hyuuga, they've banished me. And have put a seal on me." I showed him my forehead that was usually covered by my bangs. I sobbed harder and harder. He isn't saying anything, he is probably ashamed of me. " Im so sorry Naruto, you must be so disgusted at me.." Naruto looked at me as if he were angry at me. I turned away. Then warm comforting arms surrounded me.

"Hinata, the only people that I am disgusted of are the people who did this to you, how could anyone be so stupid and idiotic, to take you away from your true position." I sobbed some more. I can't stop, these tears are over due. " There is something I can due about this.." He whispered. My face feels so hot, I think I might faint.. He let go of me.

" Naruto, there is nothing you can do about this. This is clan business, and the Hokage cannot interfere with something like this." Naruto frowned.

" I know that. But there must be something I can do about this."

" I don't know, maybe I will never be ready to be the Head. I am still so w-weak." I gulped down another sob, there is enough crying. I can't do anything, might as well accept it..

Naruto turned to me, he came up so close to my face our red noses were nearly touching. "If there is one thing that is certain, is that you are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and don't you forget it." I can barely breathe, the world is beginning to spin, I think I know what comes next...

_Wounded Hearts...._

Crap, Crap, Crap. She is going to get really sick if she stays here.. Where can I take her? She i s lighter than I thought she would be. I pull her onto my back. " Where am I going to take you?" I spoke to Hinata, knowing I probably wouldn't get a response from her. Oh well might as well go back the the Hokage tower, and put her in one of the guest corridors. Hmm, I cant let anyone seeing me.. That might be dangerous but it'll have to do. I start to walk towards town. How could someone so heartless and cruel, do something like this to Hinata. It makes me so angry. Almost makes me want to go to those damned old Hyuuga elders and kick their asses.  
There has to be something I could do to change their minds. I don't want Hinata, a great ninja and friend, to end up homeless. Why did they banish her? I might have to ask her when she wakes up. What could she do that could be bad enough to punish her? Those elders, didn't even approve of her from the start, since she was a woman. There was never a woman Head, but gender shouldn't be a factor to who is strong and capable.  
The Hokage Tower is coming into my view, might as well start now.  
I begin to jump from building to building as fast as I can. In a matter of short seconds, im at the door of the tower. These stupid guards point their kunai's at me, please. I can take them in a matter of seconds. " Excuse me."

" Do you have an appointment?"

" An appointment?"

" Yes, are you deaf?" The guard smirked. " Sir, Im the damn Hokage, and if you make me stand in the cold some more, I will make you regret it." The guard took a closer look at me, and at Hinata. " Forgive me Hokage-sama. Is she alright?" This guy has some kind of nerve to keep me waiting.  
" She will be. Now move." I hissed. Ever since Hinata told me what happened to her Im just pissed off. I walked inside to find an angry Sakura coming after me.

" You've got some nerve to just- Oh my goodness is she alright?" Im kind of great full for Hinata fainting. " She'll be alright, worst thing that will happen , is her getting a cold."  
" What did you do?" " Nothing, she just fainted on me is all." Sakura and I made our way to the guest corridors, I laid her down on the bed. Sakura put her hand on Hinata's forehead. " She has a fever," Sakura paused. I looked away , knowing she was looking at the curse seal. " Naruto, what happened?" She said in a small quiet voice.  
" The assholes put the seal on her. And banished her," I grind ed my teeth together, I knew those old , ignorant men would do something stupid. " But,they can't do that. She's the Head, the leader. They can't do that, can they?" I didn't say anything, I just stood there looking at Hinata. I hate to see a dear friend of me in pain, especially when I can't do anything about it. " Im going to go to the kitchen and ask them to prepare chicken soup. How horrible.., and today was her birthday." How could I forget?! It is her birthday today. I didn't buy her a present.. Damn those bastards to hell for doing this to her.  
Hinata stirred in her sleep. She's grown into a woman, nice curves..What am I thinking?I blame Jiraiya, and his perverted books. Such nice hair she has, very long and silky. She'll find a very lucky guy soon. I smiled at the thought of her finding a nice man to share the rest of her life with. I hope she finds one.. I hope I find someone, other than Sakura. I need to give up. She loves Sasuke. Looking around the room I notice that this is a very romantic room, its red and pink, it even has rose petals on the floor and bed. Why do I even have a room like this? These guest rooms are supposed to be here for important guests, on business trips. Not a motel. Well, I'll talk to my secretary about that.

" Naruto?" I looked at Hinata, she sat up, her long hair draped over her sholders. I smiled at her."I fainted didn't I?"

" Pretty much. I think you caught a cold too." I put my hand on her forehead, her face is really be getting worse.. " Hinata..What happened?" She stared at something on the ground.

" I defied them, I wanted them to take away the curse seal on the non ninja branch family members.. I knew from the moment I became clan head that they were planning to take me down. I should have seen it coming sooner though." She said quietly. An anger burned inside of me.

" So, your telling me, they kicked you out because you wanted to take away that cursed seal?" She nodded. I need to punch something. I hate this, I made a promise to Neji that I would change the Hyuuga, but I can't do a damn thing. I walked up to the wall and punched it. It left a gapping hole. I stared at it, wondering what should I do? What _can _I do? Nothing came to mind. Turning towards Hinata once more, I see her crying.

" Hey? What are you crying about?" I hope this cheers her up, I smiled at her. " I'll fix this don't worry! I promise." She looked up at me with her pearly glass eyes and smiled at me.

" I have no doubt that you will try your hardest, just you saying that gives me hope, but I could never ask you to do such a thing." Too bad.

" Well I'm doing this for me, because I never want to see you cry! Got it. Now this is the last time you'll cry about this okay?" She nodded " Promise?" She giggled. That made me smile, it's nice making people laugh when they're down. " And your welcome to stay at the Hokage Tower as long as you want." She nodded.

" I really don't want to be a burden, and I think I should try finding an apartment.." She trailed off, I watched her look outside. " Maybe this could be a good thing. I can work on getting stronger, and then I'll try to be Head again, and I will get this mark off of everyone in the Hyuuga." She got up from the bed and gave me a gigantic hug, I smiled at her.

" Good! Think on the positive side, and you tell me if you need anything! Anything at all."

" Actually.. There i-is something I want you to do.. That is if you have time of course.."

Hinata looked at me directly.

" Of course anything."

" I want you to train me." What? " Please."

" Hinata are you sure? Positively sure? I've never taught anyone before.." This is true, never did I even have a genin team.

" Yes. Well of c-course, unless you don't want to, because I would fully understand if you didn't."

I began to laugh loudly. She looked so nervous it made me laugh, probably not the nicest thing to do though..

" I want to. I really do, and I am going to." This is going to be kinda fun...

****

Wounded Hearts

Well, comments and critizim is well accepted.

Tripple L.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wounded Hearts **_

_Sakura._

The day was cold, wet , and windy. Nice. Walking around in the snow where you can barley see anything , sucks. A little cough escaped my mouth. Oh no, no, no. I can not get sick, not when the hospital is depending on me, winter is the worst part of the year. Colds, Flu, Hypothermia, frost bite ect.. I pass a couple of stores that are just barely opening.  
Its probably about five-six am? My shift at the hospital starts at about nine, I'm waking up earlier than usual to see Sasuke, I normally woke up about eight and just dropped by to say hi, but last week we finally had a real conversation in eleven years! It was amazing, and so have our past conversations.. I miss him. Even though we got him back, he still hasn't fully come back. Then again, what am I expecting? Just for him to magically become the same static Sasuke when we were kids? No thanks.

" Ah! Good morning Sakura-chan , don't you look lovely?" Lee said making me come out of my thoughts.

" Oh! Good morning Lee-san, you look... Healthy" I smiled, not knowing what else to say. Lee was one of my closest friends, and we actually had a relationship a couple years ago... I ended up having to put a stop to it all.

" Here to visit Sasuke, am I corect?" He mimicked the smile that Guy-san gave us in times of distress or in just happiness. But mostly in distress.

" Yep. Well I better go Lee, it's been a pleasure seeing you again." It really has. He nodded, as he opened the gigantic metal door using the secret technique, though I guess it isn't much of a secret technique to me. I helped create it.

" Oh, by the way. I've been hearing some rumors that Sasuke might be eligible for parol this year. Do you anything about it?" My heart skipped a beat. Did I hear him right? Wait.. He said rumors.

" I honestly have no idea, where did you hear that from?"

" Neji, his shift was about two weeks before mine. You know, before all this snow. He said that some people came to visit Sasuke, and thought he heard them discuss his parol." I shouldn't hope... But.. What if he has a chance?

I gave Lee another reassuring smile. " 'Kay, see you later Lee-san"

_Wounded Hearts._

_Sasuke_

My hands are covered in blood. Everyone, that I have murdered.. I've killed innocent people. Their blood is on my hands, and I can't wash it off.  
Im going mad with this painful guilt. I swear, this will eat inside of me till I die. I hope to god I don't die in peace, I certainly do not deserve it. For all those lives..

The door cracks open. " Hello Sasuke." She gave the slightest smile, and right then and there, I felt as if some of the blood has been washed off.

Should I try to smile? " Hello Sakura.." I gave the biggest smile I could possibly show.

Sakura backed away. " Whats wrong with your face?" She looked creeped out. I don't blame her. Looking in the tiny mirror beside me, I look like Orochimaru..

" Sorry. I kinda forgot how to smile..."

She rolled her eyes in a playful way. " Well I guess I might as well teach you. Don't want that smile scaring children."

I cracked my usual smirk. " There you go, thats the kind of smile I'm used to seeing." She gave another smile, then suddenly turned serious. Big change, a little threatening. " I'm going to ask you a question, please answer truthfully."

I nodded. What is she up to...

" Are you eligible for parol?" Oh.

" I'm not sure. Some people came to talk to me about it.. They told me I might, but they haven't decided."

Sakura sighed.

" Why did you ask?" I said in my usual no emotion self. Her pale face, turned deep red.

" I was, just curious.." She looks a bit flustered.. must be a girl thing. " So anything new, besides that?"

I cleared my throat and gave her a ' Are you serious?' looks. Obviously, I have a lot of things to do in a glass box ( cage, I like to think). I'm actually surprised that after eleven years in here I haven't gone mad, well madder than I already am. " Right , right. Well would you like to think of the past couple of weeks for me?" I nodded, trying my absolute hardest not to seem so excited or intrigued. Well what can I say? I've been bored.

" Well, as you have known I haven't really been here for a while, and sorry for that. It's been extremely busy around the hospital, worst season, winter. Other than that everything has been pretty much the same, me and Ino, remember her?" How could I not? " She and I had lunch and she just started hitting on the waiter, that was embarrassing. She also left a very large tip I might add, and I guess thats it. I'm sorry I am not that interesting.."

Ha, she is the most interesting person I know.

" Oh and.." Sakura's face turned sad " Do you remember Hinata Hyuuga?"

" Yes."

" Well you also know that she became clan leader, am I correct? She was banished from the clan for bringing up getting rid of the curse seal to many times, and on her birthday! Can you believe that?" She was mad. It's just like her to be angry about this, I wonder how Naruto is taking this, well thats if he found out.

" I'm not surprised." She raised an eyebrow at me, just like she does when someone disagrees with her. " What I mean is that, these big clans are always wanting to take control over everything. Not caring who they take down , they just want control and power." I found out the hard way about my own clan. But that was after they died.  
Sakura nodded an understanding way. I knew she understood.

" I just don't like it." The stubborn side of her made me admire her.

" Well at least its not like they put a curse seal on her too." I was surprised for talking this much. Its great.

Sakura's face paled. Oh no, " They did. Those old bastards kicked her out with nothing, no place to live and no money. Makes me want to kick their sorry old butts."

I nodded sympathetically. Sakura let out one of those tired sighs and checked her watch, " I have to go, it was nice seeing you. I promise I'll come back later tonight." She gave a small smile and left.

It seems that with her around I feel a lot better. I don't know why...

__

WoundedHearts....

So, you could just imagine my expression when those weirdo men told me I might be eligible for parole. Just like my face right now when they are taking me to my first trial, why don't I hear about this stuff?I really, really don't like this place. As much as I know I deserve to stay in here for the rest of m life, I want to see the sun.

Sasuke~

Walking out the door was like bliss, I could never in my wildest dreams in the eleven years I've been here, dream about going outside. For some reason I could never picture myself out here again..Thank god they let me take a shower, and shave. Still in my white jump suit though.

The sun was so bright to me, even in this gloomy gray, snowy weather, I feel blinded.

I had to blink a few times before I could see. Wow, it hasn't changed a bit, I could only have a few glance of things since the Hokage Tower was only about 2 minutes away. Which was where my trial was..

Walking inside was not easy with two Anbu on both of my sides is not very fun, one had to go in front of me and the other on my back... Very uncomfortable, especially for a Homo phobic like me.. Well the good part is that I'm in a room sitting next to Naruto who gave a reassuring smile while two very old people glared at me. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..

****

Thank you all so much for reviewing and adding me on Author/Story Alert. You have no idea ( well maybe you do) of how good it feels that your work is being read and liked.

Thank you all.

I know that I am probably going to get complaints from those Yaoi fangirls, yes I put Sasuke as a Homo phobic because to me he seems like one,sadly D:. Im not a homo phobic, in fact I hate homo phobia. I am sorry that this chapter had to be short, but for some reason I had a sudden urge to end it like this you know? Like cliff hanger.

Thank you! The next chapter will most likely be NaruHina or NejiTen.

-TrippleL


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wounded Hearts **_

_Hinata_

Today I expected the most intense trainingsession that would leave me sore for weeks. I was right, " C'mmon, I know you can do more!" Naruto cheered me on. He doesn't even looked tired, well I guess we can thank that Kyuubi inside of him for that. I'm so tired, but I want to do so much more. I take off my jacket and stand up again. " There you go!" We continue to spar.  
I sent the first blow, aiming for his shoulder, but it does no good, his hand grabs my wrist and throws me on the ground. I let out an 'Ouch'

"Woops, sorry." Naruto helps me up and sits me down on a log, we are sparring right next to Konoha Lake, its a beautiful place, surrounded by trees and a big open sky.

" This is hopeless.." I whisper, how is this going to get me to become head clan if I keep losing. I feel so vulnerable and weak, what do those mad men want from me anyways.

" Hey, this is not hopeless, you are actually improving little by little. I can see it." Naruto smiled warmly at me, it gives me a glimpse of hope.

" Really?"

" Of course Hinata-chan! You just need confidence." I looked down sadly, I'm not a very confident person.I have such a low self esteem, I thought I grew out of it but now.. It just gets worse. Looking out, I see that the sun is setting, there's this beautiful orange/purple reflection in the lake. Naruto.. He looks so bright, like an angel.

He turns around to see me staring right at him. Crap.. I quickly turn my head to the other side.

" Hey, you know what Hinata? You are really something special, and I know you can do this. I believe in you." Wow, I turned around to see him smiling, his eyes are just so.. beautiful. I couldn't speak. " Lets go get some dinner, my treat." He stood up and offered his hand, I took it.

I love him. I sacrificed myself for him, proclaiming my love, we have never talked about it. Never, and I still love him.

But he loves someone else.

_`Wounded Hearts...._

_Naruto_

" Hey! Hokage-sama, long time no see!" Said Ayame, I brought Hinata here so that maybe it would cheer her up after our training session. Unfortunately, I am as sore as hell, she really doesn't know how good she is. I nearly passed out.

" Hey, its Naruto to you." It's just weird when people address me as the Hokage. Especially when its friends.

" Oh I see you brought a date, good for you! Its about time." Ayame said, I felt Hinata beginning to feel uncomfortable.

" N-no, I'm just a friend." She turned bright red, its kinda funny.

" Is that all I am to you Hinata? A friend?" I pouted pretending to be dissapointed.

Her eyes widened, " W-what? Naruto of course y-your.." She stopped and smiled to herself, " You are terrible you know that? Teasing me and all." We both laughed.

_Wounded Hearts..._

_Naruto_

" So what do you guys want tonight?" I ordered my usual, which contained numerous different kinds of ramen bowls, Hinata ordered a pork ramen special.

She and I talked about different things, it was a pretty random conversation at first. But we hoped from topic to topic, like favorite color, flower, animal. Anything, then we talked about my work and all the crappy stuff I have to do as Hokage. After we talked about our friends, shared some memories . You know the usual stuff, pretty fun right? Yeah I thought so too until I touched a very ~very touchy subject.

" Do you remember when the Akatsuki came after me , and destroyed the village? When we were sixteen?" God, why did those words come out of my mouth? That was the day Hinata nearly killed herself...I am still shocked that she loved me back then, but she probably changed her mind..

" How could I forget?" She played with the vegetables in her broth, looking so distant. Why am I such an idiot? Why did I even bring this subject up? What possessed me to do that?

****

!Maybe it's because you wanted to know if she still loves you.

Chills went straight up my spine.. What the hell. Hinata looked at me funny, Shit. She knows.

" Naruto... What's wrong?" I didn't look at her, right now, I have to process what just happened.

Was that.. Kyuubi?

****

!Hehe, happy to see me again kit?

I pulled out my wallet and paid the bill, and walked out, without saying a word to Hinata or anyone.

What the hell is happening to me? Am I going mad?

****

Sorry, kit, I'm the real deal.

Shut up. It's impossible, I destroyed the Kyuubi 10 years ago, along with Mandara. It's just not possible..

" N-naruto, y-your chakra level is.. unnatural..almost as if.." I turned around and looked Hinata straight in the eyes.

" Almost as if what?" Please, don't make this true..

" As if t-the.. Naruto, understand that, I'm tired and I might be delirious. And.."

" HINATA!" She jumped about ten feet, she looked scared. I feel bad for yelling at her, but this important. " I need you to use your Byakugan and look at my chakra, I want to know for sure sure."

I watched as Hinata's eyes changed. She began to scan my body, and seemed shocked, Hinata gasped and backed away.

" Y-your...The Kyuubi's e-energy is.. back" She managed a whisper.. I feel like everyone around me is closing in. The dinner is crawling back up my throat.. I have to get out of here.

_Wounded Hearts...._

_Hinata_

Naruto must be shocked, I knew something was bothering him.

It seems as if the Kyuubi's chakra is back.. Does this mean that Mandara is controlling It as well? I have to find Naruto, He might get too emotional and might release something..Where could he be? I look to the Hokage Monument. Please, Please, Hokages of the past and present, help me find Naruto..

_Wounded Hearts...._

_Naruto_

Feeling the crisp night winter air, I close my eyes, attempting to relax. The number one question going through my head. What's going to happen? Why? WHY. Why me? Why me father? What made you do this to your own son..

I haven't cried in a very very long time, and I hated crying, I promised myself that I would try hard not to cry. Today, I think I might make an exception.

Sobbing my eyes out, it did nothing to ease my pain. I slowly stopped, surprisingly fast. Am I under his~ control again? How did this happen? Can I get rid of him?

Why. Wont. It. End.

" I can't take this anymore! What in the world do I have to do to not worry, or to actually be happy?!" I yelled to the world as I stood on the Third Hokages head. I'm going to explode..

" Naruto.." I turned to see Hinata and Sakura. Their worried and concerned looks made me crumble down to my knees and sob..

_**Wounded Hearts**_

_I am deeply sorry, my internet has been soo horrible lately, and I accidently spilled hot chocolate all over my laptop.. Well, it just hasn't been a good month for me._

_Thank you soo much for your help, and for reading. I'm currently working on Neji's and Tentens story._

_Love you all!_


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Dear Readers, I will no longer be doing the NejiTen version of the story. I am so sorry, the only excuse I have is that I dont have any inspiration to write anything about them. I like the couple and all, I just rather write about Naruto and Hinata along with Sasuke and Sakura. Sorry :/ BUT I WILL CONTINUE EVERYTHING ELSE. DO NOT WORRY. The next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
